Mhg/Befunde
Kapitelübersicht * Die Habilitationsschrift enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: XXX) folgende Kapitel, die sich teilweise als vollständig oder nahezu vollständig übernommen erwiesen haben – siehe Klammervermerke: :*'EINLEITUNG' (S. 12-20): Seiten 12, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20 :*'1. GEMEINSCHAFT UND GESELLSCHAFT' Anf. (S. 21-22): Seiten 21, 22 – vollständig (exkl. 1 Satz) ::*1.1 Rationalisierung und Gemeinschaft Anf. (S. 22-24): Seiten 22, 23, 24 :::*1.1.1 Max Webers handlungstheoretische Konsolidierung der Begriffe Gemeinschaft und Gesellschaft Anf. (S. 25-27): Seiten 25, 26 :::*1.1.2 Die funktionalistische Weiterentwicklung der Theorie des sozialen Handelns (Talcott Parsons) Anf. (S. 27-30): Seiten 28, 29 ::::*1.1.2.1 Die "Pattern Variables" (S. 30-33): Seiten 30, 31, 32, 33 :::*1.1.3 Die Funktional-strukturelle Systemtheorie von Niklas Luhmann (S. 34-39): Seiten 34, 36, 37, 39 :::*1.1.4 System und Lebenswelt bei Jürgen Habermas (S. 40-45): Seiten 40, 43, 44, 45 :*'2. DIE DICHOTOMIEN VON GEMEINSCHAFT UND GESELLSCHAFT IN DEN GESELLSCHAFTSWISSENSCHAFTEN' Anf. (S. 46-49): Seiten 46, 47, 48, 49 ::*2.1 Die Gemeinschaft als Grundlage des sozialen Lebens Anf. (S. 50-52): Seiten 50, 51, 52 – vollständig (exkl. Anfangssatz und -zitat) ::*2.2 Zur Bedeutung der sozialen Beziehung Anf. (S. 52-55): Seiten 52, 54, 55 :::*2.2.1 Gemeinschaftliche und gesellschaftliche Elemente sozialer Beziehungen (S. 56-57): Seiten 56, 57 :*'3. DAS THEORETISCHE KONZEPT DES SOZIALEN NETZWERKS' ::*3.1 Das soziale Netz (S. 58-60): Seiten 59, 60 ::*3.2 Hauptströmungen der Entwicklung eines Netzwerkansatzes :::*3.2.1 Die Sozialanthropologie (S. 61-66): Seiten 61, 63, 64, 65 :::*3.2.3 Die sozialpsychologische Entwicklungslinie (S. 67-69): Seiten 68, 69 :::*3.2.4 Die amerikanische Gemeinde- und Industriesoziologie (S. 69-70): Seiten 69, 70 :::*3.2.5 Die Harvard-Strukturalisten (S. 70-74): Seiten 71, 72, 74 ::*3.3 Struktur und Handeln in sozialen Netzwerken Anf. (S. 74-75): Seiten 74, 75 – vollständig (exkl. 1 Satz) :::*3.3.1 Die Starke schwacher Beziehungen (S. 75-77): Seiten 75, 76 :::*3.3.2 Strukturelle Locher (S. 77-80): Seiten 77, 78, 79 :::*3.3.3 Identität und Kontrolle oder die Bedeutung von Kognitionen für die Muster sozialer Beziehungen (S. 80-85): Seiten 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85 :::*3.3.4 Kognitionen, Handlungsspielraume und Netzwerkstruktur (S. 85-89): Seiten 85, 86, 87, 88, 89 :::*3.3.5 Strukturierungstheorie von Anthony Giddens (S. 90-94): Seiten 90, 91, 92, 93, 94 ::::*3.3.5.1 Kritik an der Theorie der Strukturierung (S. 94-95): Seiten 94, 95 – vollständig (exkl. 2 Sätze) :::*3.3.6 Strukturation von Unternehmensnetzwerken (S. 95-103): Seiten 99, 100 :*'4. DIE METHODE DER NETZWERKANALYSE' ::*4.1 Zur Begriffsbestimmung sozialer Beziehungen Anf. (S. 104-106): Seiten 104, 105, 106 – (exkl. erste drei Sätze sowie Abb. 6) :::*4.1.1 Interaktionstypologie (S. 106-108): Seiten 107, 108 ::*4.2 Strukturelle Eigenschaften von Beziehungen (S. 108-112): Seiten 110, 111, 112 ::*4.3 Die Ego-zentrierte Netzwerkanalyse (S. 113): Seite 113 ::*4.4 Die Erhebung ego-zentrierter Netzwerke Anf. (S. 114): Seite 114 :::*4.4.1 Namensgeneratoren und Namensinterpretatoren ::::*4.4.1.1 Kontextbezogene Namensgeneratoren (S. 114-115): Seite 114 ::::*4.4.1.2 Stimulusbezogene Namensgeneratoren (S. 115): Seite 115 – vollständig (exkl. 1 Zitatsatz) ::::*4.4.1.3 Globalgeneratoren (S. 115-116): Seiten 115, 116 :::*4.4.2 Das Burt-Instrument (S. 116-117): Seiten 116, 117 – vollständig :::*4.4.3 Das Fischer-Instrument (S. 117-118): Seiten 117, 118 – vollständig :::*4.4.4 Das Wellman-Instrument (S. 118): Seite 118 – vollständig ::*4.5 Maßzahlen für die Strukturbeschreibung Ego-zentrierte Netzwerke :::*4.5.2 Dichte (S. 120): Seite 120 :::*4.5.3 Multiplexität (S. 120-121): Seite 120 :::*4.5.4 Reziprozität (S. 122): Seite 122 – vollständig (exkl. erster Satz) :::*4.5.6 Heterogenität (S. 124-125): Seite 124 ::*4.6 Maße zur Beschreibung der inneren Differenziertheit der Netzwerkstruktur :::*4.6.1 strukturelle Einbettung (S. 125-126): Seite 125 :::*4.6.2 Anzahl der Netzwerkkomponenten (S. 126): Seite 126 – vollständig :::*4.6.3 Clusterüberlagerung (S. 126): Seite 126 – vollständig (exkl. 1 Zitatsatz) ::*4.7 Reliabilität und Validität der Netzwerkinstrumente (S. 126-128): Seite 127, 128 ::*4.8 Vergleich der Instrumente für die Erhebung Ego-zentrierter Netzwerke (S. 128-130): Seite 130 :*'5. VERLUST ODER LIBERALISIERUNG VON GEMEINSCHAFT?' Anf. (S. 131-132): Seiten 131, 132 ::*5.1 Individualisierung und soziale Beziehungen Anf (S. 133-136): Seiten 133, 134, 135, 136 – (exkl. S. 136, letzter Absatz) :::*5.1.1 Die Verlustthese (S. 136-138): Seiten 136, 137, 138 – größtenteils :::*5.1.2 Die Liberalisierungsthese (S. 139-140): Seiten 139, 140 ::*5.2 Die netzwerkanalytische Formulierung der Community-Question (S. 140-145): Seiten 140, 141, 142, 145 ::*5.3 Eine empirische Analyse sozialer Beziehungen :::*5.3.2 Das eingesetzte Netzwerkinstrument Anf. (S. 150): Seite 150 ::::*5.3.2.1 Exkurs "Focustheorie von Scott Feld" (S. 150-152): Seiten 151, 152 :::*5.3.3 Empirische Ergebnisse zur Validität der Netzgeneratoren Anf. (S. 154): Seite 154 ::::*5.3.3.1 Ausschöpfungsquote (S. 154-157): Seite 154, 155, 156, 157 :::*5.3.4 Berechnung der Strukturmaße (S. 164-167): Seiten 164, 165 :::*5.3.5 Ermittlung unabhängiger Strukturdimensionen (S. 167-169): Seiten 168, 169 :::*5.3.6 Zuordnung der ego-zentrierten Netzwerke zu den Wellman-Thesen (S. 169-171): Seiten 169, 170 :*'6. SCHLUSSBETRACHTUNG' (S. 192-199): Seiten 192, 193, 194, 195, 196, 198. Herausragende Quellen *''Dederichs'' (1999): Die Duisburger Dissertation von Andrea Maria Dederichs: Das soziale Kapital in der Leistungsgesellschaft. Emotionalität und Moralität in »Vetternwirtschaften« wird in der Arbeit ein einziges Mal (S. 198) und dabei unspezifisch referenziert, dient aber als Quelle und Schreibvorlage für zahlreiche Passagen auf insgesamt 25 Seiten. Dabei werden zu Beginn wie am Ende auch übernommene konzeptionelle bzw. Ergebnispassagen als eigene präsentiert (siehe „Herausragende Fundstellen“). In der synoptischen Darstellung wird ein – auch im Vergleich mit anderen bisher festgestellten Übernahmequellen – beträchtlicher Aufwand zur (in der Regel lediglich sprachlichen) Veränderung der Textgestalt durch Umformulierungen und Umstellungen der übernommenen Inhalte sichtbar. In einigen Fällen (siehe z.B. Fragment 026 16 oder Fragment 044 01) finden sich auch textliche Ergänzungen in Form a) weiterer, nicht aus dieser Quelle stammender Ausführungen, b) weiterer wörtlicher Zitate aus der gleichen Quelle oder c) weiter „ausgebauter“ mitübernommener Zitate (die in der Dokumentation konservativ zumeist nicht mit in die Zeilenzählung einbezogen wurden). Eine Gegenüberstellung der jeweiligen Seitenangaben der dokumentierten Parallelen zeigt, dass der übernommene Inhalt quasi „linear" der inhaltlichen bzw. Gliederungsstruktur der Quelle folgt: :*Mhg. S. 12 — Dederichs, S. 13 :*Mhg. S. 15 — Dederichs, S. 13 :*Mhg. S. 16 — Dederichs, S. 13, 14, 15 :*Mhg. S. 17 — Dederichs, S. 15, 16 :*Mhg. S. 18 — Dederichs, S. 16 :*Mhg. S. 21 — Dederichs, S. 24 :*Mhg. S. 22 — Dederichs, S. 25 :*Mhg. S. 23 — Dederichs, S. 25 f. :*Mhg. S. 24 — Dederichs, S. 26 :*Mhg. S. 25 — Dederichs, S. 28 :*Mhg. S. 26 — Dederichs, S. 30 :*Mhg. S. 32 — Dederichs, S. 34 :*Mhg. S. 43 — Dederichs, S. 35 :*Mhg. S. 44 — Dederichs, S. 35 :*Mhg. S. 45 — Dederichs, S. 35 f. :*Mhg. S. 46 — Dederichs, S. 48 :*Mhg. S. 48 — Dederichs, S. 48 :*Mhg. S. 55 — Dederichs, S. 93 :*Mhg. S. 56 — Dederichs, S. 97 :*Mhg. S. 57 — Dederichs, S. 97 f. :*Mhg. S. 59 — Dederichs, S. 112 :*Mhg. S. 124 — Dederichs, S. 73 f. :*Mhg. S. 192 — Dederichs, S. 98, 193, 194 :*Mhg. S. 193 — Dederichs, S. 194 :*Mhg. S. 198 — Dederichs, S. 197. *In kleinerem Maßstab (problematische Übernahmen auf 12 Seiten) zeigt sich ein ähnliches Vorgehen bei den (allerdings nur teilweise bedenklichen) Übernahmen aus ''Donati'' (1989). Eine Aussage Donatis wird zwar dreimal in recht kurzer Folge übernommen (Fragment 039 26, Fragment 045 04 und Fragment 049 22), aber nirgends referenziert. Die Seiten 53-55 und 58 f. folgen ''Donati'' (1989), der in seitenaufsteigender Folge als jeweils einzige Quelle zitiert wird. Donati dient im übrigen mindestens für Teile der Tönnies-Rezeption erkennbar als eigentliche Quelle und Schreibvorlage. Eine ähnliche Arbeitstechnik findet sich auch andernorts: Die Seiten 84-88 bestehen im Wesentlichen aus teils wörtlichen, teils sinngemäßen Wiedergaben von Emirbayer&Goodwin (1994); teils ist die Rezeption dieser Quelle auffällig ähnlich zu der von ''Schweizer'' (1996). *Mit 36 Fragmenten ebenfalls stark ausgewertet ist ''Diaz-Bone'' (1997), der allerdings mit ca. 40 Referenzierungen auch eine der meistzitierten Quellen der Arbeit ist. * Im Methodischen dankt der Text ''Pfenning'' (1996) und ''Diaz-Bone'' (1997) mehr, als die Referenzen zum Ausdruck bringen; siehe dazu auch weiter unten die Sektion „Strukturelle Parallelen“ bzw. ausf. die Sonderseite Strukturelle Parallelen. *Die Quelle ''Barth'' (1998) bleibt in der gesamten Arbeit unerwähnt, dient aber als Vorlage für ca. sieben Textseiten, die mit leichten Umformulierungen und gelegentlichen Ergänzungen weitgehend wörtlich am Stück übernommen werden. Diese Passagen bestehen etwa zur Hälfte aus wörtlichen Zitaten aus anderen Quellen (etwa Beck, Böllert, Dahrendorf, Diewald, Habermas, Keupp, Mayr-Kleffel, Rauschenbach; nur in diesem Abschnitt zitiert sind Böllert, Dahrendorf, Mayr-Kleffel (auch in der Zusammenfassung), Rauschenbach; das muss man aber nicht als Indikator für Blindzitate verstehen); diese Zitate im Text von Barth werden ebenfalls (meist wortlautgetreu) mitübernommen. Außerdem besteht ein Abschnitt der zusammenfassenden Schlussbetrachtung (S. 194 f.) aus leicht umformuliertem Text aus dieser Quelle. *Die Quelle ''Hagenberg et al.'' (2003) bleibt in der gesamten Arbeit unerwähnt. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Seminararbeit an der HU Berlin aus dem Sommersemester 2003, die in dem von der Verfasserin geleiteten Projektseminar „Soziale Netzwerkanalyse“ entstand (und seit mindestens Dezember 2003 auf deren Homepage verfügbar ist; siehe http://web.archive.org/web/20031229222426/http://www.marinahennig.de/PDF-Dateien/VitaminB.pdf). *Ebenfalls eine Seminararbeit ist ''Donko'' (1999), an der Universität Freiburg/Brsg. entstanden, im GRIN-Verlag publiziert – und gleichfalls durchgehend unerwähnt. * ''Hansen'' (2002) ist eine privat betriebene Internetseite mit heimatkundlichem Schwerpunkt, deren wissenschaftlicher Charakter nicht auf den ersten Blick ins Auge springt. Die Übernahme bleibt unausgewiesen. *Von den bisher insgesamt 24 festgestellten Übernahmequellen sind 8 nirgends in der Arbeit genannt. Herausragende Fundstellen * Fragment 012 19: Die ersten zwei (von drei) leitenden Fragen der Untersuchung sind der Quelle Dederichs (1999) entnommen. * Fragment 052 01: Auch die in der ersten Person Singular („... ist es mein Ziel ...; ... möchte ich ... vertiefen“) formulierten Denkansätze stammen nicht immer von der Verfasserin, sondern sind beispielsweise ''Donati'' (1989) entnommen. * Das vollständig aus ''Barth'' (1998) übernommene Kapitel 5.1. (S. 133-140, das sind knapp 4 % des Gesamttexts) ist überschrieben mit „Individualisierung und soziale Beziehungen“ und dürfte in einer Arbeit mit dem Titel Individuen und ihre sozialen Beziehungen den zentralen Theoriebaustein bilden. * Fragment 192 10 und Fragment 193 01: Die ersten ca. 1,5 Seiten ihres bilanzierenden Kapitels „Schlussbetrachtung“ (S. 192-199) übernimmt die Verfasserin aus dem entsprechenden Schlusskapitel von Dederichs (1999). Die Übernahme setzt sich fort mit Fragment 194 30 und Fragment 195 05 aus Barth (1998). Gehörten somit die Ergebnisse der Arbeit schon 1998/1999 zum Stand der Forschung, ist deren Neuigkeitswert 2005/2006 um so schwerer zu bestimmen. (Allerdings ist der letzte Abschnitt überschrieben mit „Schlussbetrachtung“, so dass hier möglicherweise gar keine Ergebnisse zu erwarten sind.) * Die Seite 194 enthält zwar (abgesehen von den wörtlichen Zitaten ganz oben und ganz unten) keine Quellenangaben, ist jedoch vollständig aus fremdem, leicht sprachlich überarbeitetem Material komponiert. Andere Beobachtungen Zitate *Die Verfasserin weiß, dass wörtliche Übernahmen gekennzeichnet werden müssen, da sie selbst so verfährt. Die Arbeit ist geprägt von einer Vielzahl wörtlicher Zitate, die sich teils nur auf ein Wort, teils auf eingerückte und kleiner gesetzte Absätze von 20 Zeilen Umfang erstrecken (auf Seite 51 etwa entfallen 30 von 37 Textzeilen auf wörtliche Zitate, auf Seite 88 immerhin 24 von 38 Zeilen, auf Seite 137 sind es 20 von 35 Zeilen, auf Seite 129 ist die vollständige ganzseitige Tabelle Diaz-Bone (1997) entnommen, auf Seite 144 die ganzseitige englischsprachige Tabelle Wellman (1988b)). Insgesamt erstrecken sich die wörtlichen Zitate über etwa 20 % der untersuchten Arbeit; der Anteil der ausgewiesenen sinngemäßen Zitate könnte noch etwas höher liegen (beispielhaft Seite 54 f.). Gelegentlich finden sich Zitate von Passagen, die dem Inhalt und der Formulierung nach nur mäßig originell sind (z.B. „‚Die Theorie, die Niklas Luhmann zur Soziologie beigetragen hat, heißt Systemtheorie‘ (Stichweh 1999: 208)“ auf Seite 34). Das wörtliche Luhmann-Zitat auf Seite 38 („‚bezeichnet das Ausmaß, in welchem Erwartungen eines Systems formalisiert sind‘ (Luhmann 1964: 38)“) wird dagegen als nur sinngemäßes Zitat ausgegeben, obwohl das Gegenteil angesichts der doch recht speziellen Theoriesprache Luhmanns nahegelegen hätte. Zum Teil sind die Zitate erkennbar aus anderen als den angegebenen Quellen mitübernommen (Blindzitat bzw. Strukturplagiat) und daher in der Dokumentation als Teil von Plagiatsfragmenten erfasst worden. *Die Verfasserin weiß ebenfalls, dass die Übernahme von Primärzitaten aus der Sekundärliteratur eine Kennzeichnung erfordert, da sie an drei Stellen ihrer Arbeit selbst so verfährt: :*Seite 73: „(Simmel 1908 zit. nach Windeler 2001: 98)“ (Das ist hier auch insofern bemerkenswert, weil Simmel (1908) in der Arbeit überwiegend ohne den Umweg über Windeler (2001) zitiert wird.) :*Seite 84: „(White 1992:87) (zit. nach Muetzel 2002: 53)“ sowie „(White 1992:68 zit. nach Muetzel 2002: 53)“. (Letzteres ist interessant, weil White (1992) in der Arbeit überwiegend ohne den Umweg über Mützel (2002) zitiert wird.) ::Im schroffen Kontrast dazu steht die Übernahmepraxis bei zahlreichen Zitaten, die sich erst in der Synopse als unausgewiesene Sekundärzitate erweisen (besonders markant: ''Barth'' (1998)). *Auch für regelgerechte sinngemäße Zitate finden sich Beispiele, etwa auf den Seiten 27-29, die seitenaufsteigend der Quelle ''Kiss'' (1975) nachgearbeitet sind, sich im Wortlaut aber weit genug davon entfernen, dass eine Kennzeichnung durch Anführungszeichen nicht mehr nötig ist, und die Quelle siebenmal zitieren. Gleiches gilt für S. 33 ff.; ab Seite 36 vergisst die Verfasserin allerdings, Referenzen zu setzen, so daß hier die Übergang zum regelwidrigen Arbeiten fließend ist. *Gelegentlich hat die Verfasserin die wörtlichen Zitate verändert, ohne dies zu kennzeichnen (z.B. auf Seite 79 f.). Dieses geradezu liberale Verständnis von Wörtlichkeit zeigt sich beispielhaft in Fragment 053 24. Das Einfügen eines sinnentstellenden „nicht“ in ein Zitat (siehe Fragment 055 01) gilt beim wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten im Allgemeinen als Tabu. *Ein Beispiel für den fließenden Übergang zwischen wörtlichem und sinngemäßem Zitat findet sich auf Seite 61, die überwiegend aus Text von ''Schenk'' (1984) besteht. Der sinngemäß übernommene (und lege artis Schenk zugeschriebene) Text ist teils wörtlich übernommen, während der in Anführungszeichen gesetzte Text nur beinahe wörtlich übernommen ist. *Teils sind aber auch Eingriffe in den Zitattext (übereinstimmend mit wissenschaftlichen Zitiergepflogenheiten) ausdrücklich gekennzeichnet (etwa auf den Seiten 33 und 194). Strukturelle Parallelen *Auch Übereinstimmungen mit der Gliederung anderer Arbeiten – namentlich der Quellen ''Diaz-Bone'' (1997) und ''Pfenning'' (1996) –, für die die Bezeichnung „Strukturplagiarismus“ nahe liegt, sind in der Habilitationsschrift festzustellen. Aus Gründen der Übersichtlichkeit sind diese nicht hier, sondern auf der Seite Strukturelle Parallelen dokumentiert. Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- und Zeichensetzungsfehler *Die Arbeit (in der im Vorwort auch einer Person für das Korrekturlesen sowie weiteren Personen für eine fachlich kritische Lektüre gedankt wird) weist zahlreiche Rechtschreib- und Zeichensetzungsfehler auf. (Relevant erscheint das auch wegen der Entstellungen wörtlicher Zitate durch Rechtschreibfehler, das/''daß''-Verwechslungen usw.). Beliebig gegriffene Beispiele: :*''„Daher orientiert sich die Schrift im weiteren sic verstärkt auf die soziale Netzwerkperspektive, der sic einerseits durch unterschiedliche wissenschaftliche Strömungen beeinflusst wurde und andererseits durch die in der Geschichte der Soziologie vorherrschende Aufeinanderfolge von Begriffsdichotomien geprägt war, jedoch bis heute noch keine wirkliche Theorieperspektive darstellt.“'' (S. 12 f.) :* „Radcliffe-Brown führte den Begriff des sozialen Netzwerkes im metaphorischen Sinne (Schenk 1984: 3 ff), sic bereits 1940 (vgl. Radcliffe-Brown 1940) ein.“ (S. 62) :*''„Elizabeth Bott's sic Untersuchung von 20 Londoner Ehepaaren spielte ebenfalls ein sic wichtige Rolle bei der Entwicklung eines Netzwerkansatzes.“'' (S. 63) :*''„Ausgehend von der Annahme Nadel's sicsic dass die Rolle das zentrale Element in der sozialen Netzwerkanalyse ist, ist die strukturelle Äquivalenz der zentrale Schlüssel in dieser Diskussion (vgl. Scott 1991: 123).“'' (S. 71) :*''„Die Theorie von Harrison White ist viel mehr sic ein groß angelegter Entwurf einer Netzwerktheorie sic der sehr abstrakt ist und oft eine eigene Sprache enthält.“'' (S. 84) :* „Durchschnittlich 2 Personen wurden beim „Einnehmen gemeinsamer Mahlzeiten“, der „Unterstützung im Krankheitsfall“ und bei den „Kontakten aus dem Wohnumfeld“ genannt und 1 Personen sic steht den Familien durchschnittlich zu sic Seite, wenn Sie sic „Hilfe bei der Kinderbetreuung“ benötigen.“ (S. 157) *Auf die Schreibweisen von Eigennamen im Text und im Quellenverzeichnis ist kein Verlass. Beispiele: :*Astrid und Uwe Pfenning werden durchgängig zu Pfennig (siehe z.B. S. 107, 124 oder 128). :*Mit Martin Burber (S. 17) könnte Martin Buber gemeint sein; George Simmel (im Lit.vz. bei Dahme/Rammstedt) ist mit Sicherheit Georg Simmel. :*Scott A. Boorman wird im Quellenverzeichnis und im Text auf Seite 71 zu Boormann, auf Seite 62 wird Gluckman zu Gluckmann, auf Seite 35 Luhmann zu Luhman, Edward O. Laumann (auf S. 72 korrekt) wird im Lit.vz. zu Lauman, Wasserman wird auf Seite 60 (Fn. 13) zu Wassermann und – wenig überraschend – Wellman zu Wellmann (S. 116, 126, 145). :*Auf Seite 75 wird Granovetter zu Granoveter. :*Auf Seite 18 wird Richard Sennett zu Senett. :*''Trezzini'' wird zu Trenzzini (S. 89 f.). :*Sophie Mützel (im Vorwort noch richtig) wird im Text (z.B. S. 83) und im Quellenverzeichnis zu Muetzel; Wolfgang Köhler wird zu Koehler (durchgängig). :*''Louis Wirth'' wird zu Luis (Lit.vz.); Theodore Mead Newcomb wird zu Theodor (S. 68). :*''Eilbek'' (Stadtteil von Hamburg) wird durchgängig zu Eilbeck, Wandsbek zu Wandsbeck. Literaturverzeichnis * Das 173 (95 deutsch-, 78 englischsprachige) Titel umfassende Literaturverzeichnis ist nicht vollständig. So sind etwa die im Text verschiedentlich zitierten Quellen :*''DFG-Projekt "soziale Netzwerke"'' (2003) (aus dem die meisten Abbildungen ab Abb. 8 zitiert sind) :*''Giddens'' (1986) :*''Giddens'' (1996) – (übernommen aus ''Dederichs'' (1999)) :*''Giddens'' (1998) :*''Giddens'' (2001) :*''Honneth'' (1991) :*''Parsons'' (1962) – (übernommen aus ''Kiss'' (1975)) :*''Rammstedt'' (1983) :*''Statistisches Bundesamt'' (2003) :*''Vester'' u.a. (1993) – (übernommen aus ''Barth'' (1998)) und :*''Wellmann/Wortley'' (1990) – (übernommen aus ''Diaz-Bone'' (1997)) ::nicht nachgewiesen (man muss das aber nicht als Indiz für Blindzitate verstehen). Das trifft – sofern es sich nicht lediglich um eine fehlerhafte Jahresangabe handelt – auch zu auf :*''Etzioni'' (1997, zitiert einmal auf S. 17) :*''Keupp'' (1987, einmal auf S. 133 zitiert) :*''Münch'' (1991, einmal auf S. 33 zitiert) und :*''Sennett'' (1998, zitiert einmal auf S. 18). *Umgekehrt enthält das Verzeichnis etliche Quellen (ca. 10 % der Einträge), auf die der Text :*nicht eingeht, etwa ::*''Blau'' (1977) ::*''Boormann/White'' (1976) ::*''Burt'' (1983) (beide Texte) ::*''Craven/Wellman'' (1973) ::*''Fischer'' (1977) ::*''Friedmann'' (1974) ::*''Howard (1974) ::*''Lauman (1973) ::*''Rammstedt'' (1995) ::*''Reimann et al.'' (1991) ::*''Röhrle'' (1987) ::*''Schluchter'' (1985) ::*''Staubmann'' (1995b) ::*''Tilly'' (1974) ::*''Wellman/Gulia'' (1999) :*nur über Sekundärliteratur eingeht, etwa ::*''Cartwright & Harary'' (1956) ::*''Moreno'' (1934). *Manche Zuordnungen sind unklar, etwa Schelsky, der im Quellenverzeichnis mit (1953) angegeben ist, im Text aber nur mit (1957) zitiert wird. *Englische Buch- und Aufsatztitel sowie Eigennamen sind :*häufig nur ungefähr richtig wiedergegeben, z.B. ::* The juridicial process statt The Judicial Process bei Gluckman ::*''A Network Theory Rivested'' bei Granovetter ::*''Argonauts f the wester Pacific'' bei Malinowski ::*''Method and Methaphor'' bei Wellman ::*''Bervelly Hills'' bei Biegel et al., Bevrerly Hills bei Burt, Glenoce bei Parsons ::*''Godwin'' statt (im Text durchgängig richtig) Goodwin :*teils unvollständig, z.B. ::*''Bonds of Pluralism: The Form and Substance of Urban'' bei Lauman. *Teils gilt das auch für deutschsprachige Buchtitel und Eigennamen, etwa :* Jonas, Friedrich: Gesichte sic der Soziologie Bd. 2, Opladen 1981 :*''Keupp/Röhrle'' (Hrsg.), Sozial sic Netzwerke, Frankfurt 1987 :*''Keupp'', Ambivalenzen postmodernen sic Identität :*''Keupp'', Eine Metapher des gesellschaftlichen Umbruch sic? :*''Wolgang'' sic Schluchter :*aus Frankfurt wird (oft, aber nicht immer) Franfurt *In aller Regel sind das aber eher Tippfehler als Indikatoren für Blindzitate, siehe etwa :* Network Anaysis bei Fischer :* Economic Action and social structrue bei Granovetter :* Kritik der funktionalistsichen Vernunft bei Habermas :* Social Scienes bei Lewin :* social struture bei Merton :* Statistical reasioning bei Mueller/Schuessler/Costner :* Theorry of Social Structure bei Nadel :* Socia Network Analysis bei Scott :* Talcoot Parsons bei Staubmann :* Do Communties Act bei Tilly :* Soziologische Gundbegriffe bei Weber :* personal Communites bei Wellman et al. :* Identity and Control. A Structral Theory of Social Aktion bei White usw. *Gelegentlich werden ältere als die aktuellen Auflagen zitiert, z.B. bei :*Dorothea Jansen, Einführung in die Netzwerkanalyse, die erste Auflage von 1999, obwohl die zweite von 2003 verfügbar war :*Dirk Kaesler, Klassiker der Soziologie, die erste Auflage von 1999, obwohl 2003 die vierte verfügbar war :*Hartmut Esser, Soziologie, die erste Auflage von 1993, während die zweite 1996 erschienen war :*John Scott, Social Network Analysis, die erste Auflage von 1991, während die zweite 2000 erschienen war. *Manchmal fehlen bibliographische Hinweise zur Auflage, etwa bei Kiss, Einführung (3. Auflage, 1977). *Fünf Texte sind in Place erschienen statt in Bonn oder Toronto; hier ist offensichtlich der Platzhalter/placeholder nicht gelöscht (und der Erscheinungsort nicht recherchiert) worden. Auch das ist kein Indiz für ein Blindzitat. *Eine systematische Mituntersuchung der vorgenannten Auffälligkeiten ist im Rahmen dieser Analyse bisher nicht erfolgt. *Auf summarisch kritische Anmerkungen in einer Rezension (Christian Spieß, in: De Processibus Matrimonialibus. Fachzeitschrift zu Fragen des Kanonischen Ehe- und Prozeßrechtes, Bd. 14 (2007), S. 497-498) der Arbeit sei abschließend hingewiesen: „Die systematischen Ausführungen, die die in dem Band referierten empirischen Forschungsergebnisse wohl erläuternd ergänzen sollen, erscheinen nicht besonders sorgfältig erstellt, wirken vielmehr lieblos dahingeschrieben und fallen meist sehr knapp und undifferenziert aus. Diesen Eindruck verstärken noch die zahllosen Flüchtigkeitsfehler, die die Arbeit enthält.“ Gliederung *In der Gliederung finden sich vereinzelt Ungereimtheiten. So fehlen für die Überschriften :*''1.1 Rationalisierung und Gemeinschaft'' :*''1.1.2.1 Die „Pattern Variables“'' :*''2.2.1 Gemeinschaftliche und gesellschaftliche Elemente sozialer Beziehungen'' :*''3.3.5.1 Kritik an der Theorie der Strukturierung'' und :*''4.1.1 Interaktionstypologie'' ::weitere Überschriften auf der gleichen Ebene, was ebenfalls auf ein nachlässiges oder unterbliebenes Lektorat vor der Drucklegung hindeuten könnte. Seitenaufsteigende Nacherzählungen *Nachfolgend eine vorläufige Übersicht zu einer Arbeitstechnik, die eher für Proseminararbeiten typisch ist als für Habilitationsschriften: :*S. 12 — Dederichs :*S. 15-18 — Dederichs :*S. 21-26 — Dederichs :*S. 27-29 — Kiss :*S. 32 — Dederichs :*S. 33-37 — Kiss :*S. 43-46, 48 — Dederichs :*S. 53-55 — Donati :*S. 55-57, 59 — Dederichs :*S. 58-59 — Donati :*S. 84-88 — Emirbayer/Goodwin :*S. 124 — Dederichs :*S. 133-140 — Barth :*S. 192-194 — Dederichs. Veränderung von Aussagen durch „falsches“ Abschreiben (Vorbemerkung: Bei den Analysen im VroniPlag Wiki findet in der Regel keine Überprüfung der vorgefundenen Textaussagen auf Richtigkeit oder Plausibilität statt. Hinweise wie die nachfolgenden stellen insofern lediglich Kollateraleffekte der Dokumentation dar und erlauben keine Aussage zum Grad der inhaltlichen Konsistenz der untersuchten Arbeit.) * Auf S. 35 verändert die Verfasserin den Begriff „Evolution“ aus der Quelle ''Kiss'' (1975) in zwei Fällen sinnentstellend zu „Evaluation“ (siehe Fragment 035 01 Wertung unten). * Inhaltlich fragwürdig ist durch die unsorgfältige Umformulierung ebenfalls folgender Satz geworden (siehe auch Fragment 061 27): „Alfred R. Radcliffe-Brown und Bronislaw Malinowski (1922) gelten als zwei der Begründer einer funktionalistischen Betrachtungsweise in der Soziologie, die von Parsons ausging.“ (S. 61) Im Original bei ''Jansen'' (1999) (S. 36) ist die Formulierung noch sinnvoll: „Zusammen mit Malinowski gilt er als einer der ‚Väter‘ der funktionalistischen Betrachtungsweise in der Soziologie, die von Parsons fortgeführt wurde.“ * An folgenden weiteren Stellen wird ein bei ''Diaz-Bone'' (1997) anscheinend angemessen dargestellter Sachverhalt durch Umformulierungen so verändert, dass er nicht mehr den Gegebenheiten entspricht (siehe dortige Anmerkungen): :* Fragment 126 04 (Ausführungen zur Clusterüberlagerung) :* Fragment 127 20 (Ausführungen zu gruppenbezogenen Reliabilitätswerten) :* Fragment 128 11 (Ausführungen zur Reliabilität der Netzgröße). Wiederverwertung übernommener Inhalte in weiteren Publikationen der Verfasserin *Es gibt mindestens vier nach der Habilitationsschrift veröffentlichte Aufsätze der Verfasserin, in der sich textliche Parallelen zur Habilitationsschrift finden, wobei teilweise auch eine Wiederverwertung nicht bzw. nicht ausreichend gekennzeichneter Übernahmen bei erneut fehlender oder defizitärer Kenntlichmachung fremder Leistung festgestellt werden kann (siehe Fragmente; VS = Verschleierung, BO = Bauernopfer, KP = Komplettplagiat): :*Sammelbandaufsatz 2008 (Haupttext mit ca. 28 % Parallelen zum Textmaterial der Habilitationsschrift): [http://link.springer.com/chapter/10.1007/978-3-531-91107-6_23 Mit welchem Ziel werden bestehende Netzwerke generiert?], in: Christian Stegbauer (Hrsg.): [http://d-nb.info/985978317 Netzwerkanalyse und Netzwerktheorie. Ein neues Paradigma in den Sozialwissenschaften], Wiesbaden 2008, S. 295-307: ::*vgl. S. 295 — Fragment 114 02 (BO) ::*vgl. S. 298 — Fragment 130 01 (BO). :*Zeitschriftenaufsatz 2009 (Haupttext mit ca. 4-5 % Parallelen zum Textmaterial der Habilitationsschrift): Rollenverhalten und soziale Netzwerke in großstädtischen Familien, in: Zeitschrift für Familienforschung, Jg. 21 (2009), Nr. 3, S. 310-335 (PDF): ::*vgl. S. 322 — Fragment 164 13 (BO). :*Sammelbandaufsatz 2014 (Haupttext mit ca. 2 % Parallelen zum Textmaterial der Habilitationsschrift): Familienbeziehungen über Haushaltsgrenzen hinweg – Familie als Netzwerk, in: Anja Steinbach / Marina Hennig / Oliver Arránz Becker (Hrsg.): [http://d-nb.info/1054873828 Familie im Fokus der Wissenschaft], Wiesbaden 2014, S. 141-172: ::*vgl. S. 152 f. (Fn. 6) — Fragment 075 31 sowie Fragment 076 17 (jeweils VS). :*Sammelbandaufsatz 2016 (Haupttext mit ca. 35-40 % Parallelen zum Textmaterial der Habilitationsschrift): Soziale Beziehungen. Die Entwicklung sozialer Netzwerke und die Bedeutung von Gemeinschaft in Deutschland, in: Bertelsmann-Stiftung (Hrsg.): [http://d-nb.info/1111794677 Der Kitt der Gesellschaft. Perspektiven auf den sozialen Zusammenhalt in Deutschland], Gütersloh 2016, S. 37-70 (hier als PDF-Leseprobe, die ersten 4 Seiten des Aufsatzes enthaltend): ::*vgl. S. 33 und 34 — Fragment 021 02 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 34 — Fragment 132 22 (BO) ::*vgl. S. 39 — Fragment 015 11 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 39 — Fragment 015 29 (KP) ::*vgl. S. 39 — Fragment 016 02 (KP) ::*vgl. S. 39 und 40 — Fragment 016 06 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 40 — Fragment 018 11 (BO) ::*vgl. S. 42 — Fragment 017 28 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 42 — Fragment 018 02 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 44 — Fragment 141 02 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 44 — Fragment 142 28 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 45 — Fragment 145 01 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 59 — Fragment 057 16 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 59 und 60 — Fragment 192 10 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 60 — Fragment 193 01 (VS) ::*vgl. S. 60 und 61 — Fragment 198 26 (BO). :*Die vorstehend aufgeführten Befunde sind Resultate stichprobenartiger Vergleiche; eine systematische Überprüfung der Publikationen der Verfasserin ist im Rahmen der VroniPlag-Analyse nicht erfolgt. Diverses *In der „Danksagung“ (S. 5) heißt es zum Charakter der untersuchten Publikation: :*''„Dieses Buch ist aus der Habilitationsschrift,'' sic im Ergebnis eines von der DFG finanzierten und unter Leitung von Prof. Dr. Hans Bertram durchgeführten empirischen Forschungsprojektes entstanden.“ :*''„Henriette Urban, die in bewährter Weise,'' sic das Korrekturlesen übernommen hat sic und Prof. Dr. Bernhard Nauck, der bereit war sic als Zweitgutachter für die dem Buch zugrunde liegenden sic Habilitationsschrift zu fungieren.“ *Laut Lebenslauf der Verfasserin hat die Habilitationsschrift noch einen Untertitel: „Ein netzwerktheoretischer Beitrag zur Überwindung der Gemeinschafts-Gesellschafts-Dichotomie“. *In der im Herbst 1998 erschienenen Broschüre von Katrin Bialek / Ralf Clasen / Petra Stykow: Wie verfasse ich eine wissenschaftliche Arbeit? Hinweise, Anregungen und Ratschläge für Studierende am Institut für Sozialwissenschaften Humboldt-Universität Berlin, 1. Aufl. 1998 (6., von anderen Verf. stark erw. Aufl. 2012), heißt es in der Einleitung u.a.: „Hinweise haben natürlich nicht den Charakter verbindlicher Vorschriften, spiegeln aber wider, was am Institut ‚üblich‘ ist.“ Das Kap. 5.10 (Zitieren) beginnt mit dem Satz: „Alles muß angegeben werden, was in die eigene Arbeit wörtlich übernommen werden soll.“ und enthält sechs „Grundregeln des Zitierens“, darunter: „2. Zitate sollten immer aus erster Hand, also aus dem Original sein. ... Ist ein Original nicht zugänglich ... muß eine Verwendung des Zitats gekennzeichnet werden.“ *Die zur Zeit der Anfertigung der untersuchten Arbeit wohl gültige Habilitationsordnung der Philosophischen Fakultät III vom 2. Dezember 1996 (PDF) enthält u.a. folgende Ausführungen und Bestimmungen: :*'§ 2 Habilitationszweck' „(1) Die Habilitation dient dem Nachweis der Befähigung, ein wissenschaftliches Fach in Forschung und Lehre selbständig zu vertreten (§ 36 Abs. 1 BerlHG).“ :*'§ 4 Schriftliche Habilitationsleistung' „(1) Als Nachweis der wissenschaftlichen Befähigung dient in der Regel eine umfassende Monographie (Habilitationsschrift), die ein bedeutender wissenschaftlicher Beitrag in dem angestrebten Fach sein muß. (2) Zur Habilitationsschrift gehören: ... ''- eine Erklärung darüber, daß die Monographie selbständig erarbeitet worden ist und daß keine anderen als die angegebenen Quellen und Hilfsmittel verwendet worden sind,“'' :*'§ 17 Erlöschen und Rücknahme der Lehrbefähigung' „(1) Die Lehrbefähigung erlischt, wenn der/ die Habilitierte den Doktorgrad nicht mehr führen darf. ... (2) Die Lehrbefähigung wird durch Beschluß des erweiterten Fakultätsrates zurückgenommen, wenn die Habilitation nachweislich erschlichen oder sonst mit unlauteren Mitteln erlangt worden ist.“ *Der Beschluss des Prüfungausschusses vom 3. Mai 2006 (siehe https://www.sowi.hu-berlin.de/de/studium/downloads/hinweisblatt_plagiate) „zu Plagiaten/Mehrfacheinreichungen“ ist erst nach Abgabe der untersuchten Arbeit gefasst worden, deutet aber darauf hin, dass die Fakultät sich des Problems (vielleicht nicht hinsichtlich der Doktoranden und Habilitanden, aber doch jedenfalls hinsichtlich der Studenten) bewusst war. *Die Verfasserin hat 1999 der gleichen Fakultät schon ihre Dissertation vorgelegt, zu der es ebenfalls eine Plagiatsdokumentation im VroniPlag Wiki gibt, siehe Mhe. Die Beobachtungen, die bereits zu jener Arbeit möglich waren (insbes. bzgl. Übernahmepraktiken, sprachlicher Defizite, Existenz ungenannter Quellen bzw. versteckter „Leitquellen“), decken sich weitgehend mit denen zur Habilitationsschrift. Auffällig ist erneut, dass ungekennzeichnete Übernahmen aus Quellen, die anscheinend nur im Druck verfügbar waren, ein deutlich stärkeres Maß an sprachlich verschleiernder Umarbeitung aufweisen (bemerkenswert insbes. bei ''Dederichs'' (1999)) als auch oder nur online verfügbare Quellen (siehe etwa ''Barth'' (1998)). *Die zahlreichen Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler in der Habilitationsschrift erscheinen angesichts der auf Seite 5 erwähnten Beteiligung von (neben den beiden Gutachtern) fünf als kritische Leser aufgeführten Personen sowie von zwei auf der Impressum-Seite genannten Lektorinnen des Verlages erstaunlich. Der Betreuer des Habilitationsvorhabens hat nicht einmal die Sätze korrigiert, in denen sein Name genannt wird, etwa: „Der erste Teil bestand aus Netzwerkgeneratoren, die unter Leitung von Professor Dr. Hans Bertram am Deutschen Jugendinstitut München entwickelten sic wurden und sich an dem von Max Weber entwickelten Konzept des Oikos anlehnen.“ (S. 146) *Aus dem Lebenslauf der Verfasserin geht hervor, dass sie (Stand 2012) knapp 100 Master- und Bachelorarbeiten betreut und an verschiedenen Universitäten über etliche Semester hinweg BA-, MA- und Diplomkolloquien gehalten hat. Statistik *In der Dokumentation werden technisch bedingt auch die Quellen ''Barth et al.'' (2003) sowie ''Steinhauff / Kremer'' (2005) als Plagiatsquelle mitgezählt, obwohl aus diesen nur Fragmente der Kategorie „Keine Wertung“ vorhanden sind. Insgesamt gibt es somit statt 26 lediglich 24 Quellen, aus denen als Plagiat gesichtete Fragmente vorliegen. Illustration (grün = gekennzeichnete wörtliche Zitate, sofern diese nicht als Teil von Plagiatsfragmenten dokumentiert sind) 650px Anmerkung: Die Grafiken repräsentieren den Analysestand vom XXX. Kategorie:Mhg Kategorie:Befunde